


No end in sight

by nupoxsi



Series: Schweinski Revival Tour '14 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, M/M, Schweinski is the best tbh, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Germany wins the World Cup and they’re back in their hotel,  Bastian and Lukas spend some of their free time at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No end in sight

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, I am losing my sleep to post this work, but it's totally worth it. Lukas and Bastian have broken me today and I simply had to write about it. There's going to be a work, though, longer than this one, set in between this one and the previous Schweinski fic I wrote. Hopefully, it'll be uploaded by the end of the week, but I make no promises.
> 
> Congratulations to all those Germany fans who suffered for more than 100 minutes watching our boys give everything in that pitch. They deserved this win and all I'm going to say is I'm proud of each one of them.
> 
> I send all of my love to [Betza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeter_sound), who did the beta for this work at 1:20 in the morning. You're a sweetheart and a matica and I love you, thank you for these precious years of friendship.
> 
> Enjoy!

The celebration doesn’t end when they get back to the hotel. Bastian guesses the guys are scattered all over the place still, celebrating with friends and family. He’s still buzzing with energy despite the post-match exhaustion, and even though his right thigh pounds with a low throb and his face feels tender and swollen where he was hit he doesn’t want to stop the party. However, when Lukas asks him to go to the beach, just the two of them, he can’t say no.

They’re just staring at the moon’s reflection on the surface of the water, sitting in the sand, shoulders knocking, when all of the sudden, Lukas stands up. He’s smiling— has been smiling for the last hours. It’s the happiest Bastian has ever seen him, and he wonders if the man sees the same in him.

“I need you to take me picture,” Lukas says, taking his iPhone out of his pocket and handing it to Bastian. “I have this word in mind and I need a picture to tweet it.”

For a moment Bastian thinks he should tease him and ask him if that word is ‘aha,’ but he throws it away and takes the phone with conviction.

“Where?”

Lukas furrows his brows and falters for a moment. “I don’t know. Here?”

“We could find a nicer place,” Bastian suggests, quickly searching in the proximities for a nice place to take a picture. He knows Lukas, so he’s aware of how fond of pictures he is. Without looking too far, Bastian finds the perfect place. “Come,” he says as he takes hold of his hand.

Bastian walks them through the seaside, the cold water dampening their toes and washing away the sand that gets attached between each step. They soon reach the place Bastian looked at; a large rock that has four golden stars over a red background reflecting on its surface. It looks beautiful, and once again it reminds Bastian of how much they’ve achieved. He can tell Lukas feels somewhat agog too, judging by the tight squeeze he gives to Bastian’s hand once they stand in front of the rock.

“Here?”

“Yeah.” Bastian smiles. “It’ll be perfect.”

Lukas gives him a small nod and lets go of Bastian, walking to stand in front of the golden stars. Bastian takes some steps backwards, tapping his fingers on the screen of Lukas’ phone to turn on the camera. He looks up again to ask him if he’s ready, yet he finds Lukas already grinning and with two thumbs up instead. The camera shoots its flash and the smiling picture of Lukas is displayed on the screen of the phone. Lukas looks beautiful in it, and Bastian resolves to ask him to send him all the pictures they’ve taken in Brazil to save them for posterity. The trip has been truly unforgettable, their journey, their struggle and their happiness, he wants every little thing he can get his hands on. .

“Is it good?” Lukas asks as he gets closer.

Bastian smirks. “It’s perfect.”

Honestly, it is. Lukas seems to be pleased with the result once Bastian hands his phone back. He’s giggling and opening the Twitter App in an instant. Bastian does nothing but stare at how his finger work fast on the screen of his phone, eagerly typing words that Bastian guesses are hashtags.

“Okay, it’s done,” Lukas informs him a couple of seconds later, moving closer to the beach, Bastian following after him. “Go look at it.”

He goes along with it, logging into Twitter with his own phone. He isn’t a big fan of Twitter himself— he likes it, but not as much as Lukas does. He actually takes a little time looking for Lukas’ username, and once the page loads, he can’t help but laugh at the image displayed. t.

> **Lukas-Podolski.com** | **@Podolski10**
> 
> _FOURever ! #ficapodolski #ilovebrasil #poldi #aha #worldchampion #lp10  #GERARG_

“ _Fourever_ ,” Bastian reads with a little laugh as he places the phone back in his sweatpants. “That’s good.”

“It’s not only good, Basti, it’s _genius_.”

“Lukas Podolski: brightest mind of our generation,” he says in a mocking tone, which earns him a small punch on his shoulder. “Hey! I think I’ve been beaten up enough today.”

He lets out a puff of air as he sits on the sand “Don’t be so proud about it,” Lukas mutters, “I was worried about you when I saw blood.”

“Were you?” Bastian’s surprise is honest, because if something, he imagined Lukas was going to be pissed about it, not worried. Bastian falls beside Lukas on the sand, their knees pressed together. “Aw, Poldi, you shouldn’t have, you know just how tough I am.”

“Yeah, I do, but…I don’t know, I guess it was the blood. I bet you felt something similar when it happened to Thomas, but this time it was _you_ , and I—” Lukas stops all of the sudden, giving a shrug. “I don’t know, I was worried about you.”

The Thomas comparison helps Bastian understand a little, because he still remembers how nervous he was when he saw Thomas going down and Miro’s jersey tainted with blood. In today’s match, Bastian doesn’t understand how exactly he got that cut, it was the metallic taste in his mouth that made him realise he’d been bleeding. Now, though, the bruise does sting, but Bastian can live with it.

Amid all his thinking, his hand searches for Lukas’ resting on the sand. He immediately feels the little grains of sand in his skin as he laces their fingers together.

“I’m here now, though,” Bastian says, letting his head fall to his side until it rests on top of Lukas’ shoulder. “And I’m perfect. Bruised, but perfect.”

That makes Lukas chuckle, his thumb rubbing circles on Bastian’s palm.

They stay like that for a while, Bastian’s head on Lukas’ shoulder and sharing one of their last nights in Brazil together. Bastian wonders whether Lukas would prefer to be celebrating with the guys inside, yet when he glances up at him, he finds his blue eyes set on the beautiful horizon they have before them. The water looks dark in the moonlight, and they can see the city lights ahead that tell the point where the ocean ends.

The wind is blowing on Bastian’s face, salty beach breeze that he absolutely loves. Beaches are the main thing he’s going to miss from Brazil. That and, of course, being with Lukas. He’s perhaps the reason Bastian’s enjoyed Brazil so much. People do say that having fun is not about the place but the people you’re with, don’t they?

“I’m so happy we are here together,” Bastian confesses. “This is heaven, and being here with you just makes it better. I really like Brazil.”

Lukas squeezes his hand. “Not as much as I like you.”

Those words are so simple yet so sweet that Bastian can barely keep himself from jumping on Lukas’ bones right there on the beach. He can still taste the mint gum on his mouth from the kiss they shared before leaving the hotel. This time, though, all he does is snuggle closer to Lukas’ neck and relax as he hears the waves of the sea.

“That I can’t deny.”

“Of course you can’t, silly boy,” Lukas says amusedly, “nothing compares to you.”

“Not even winning the World Cup?” he teases.

Lukas hums hesitantly. “Well, maybe winning the World Cup,” he says with a serious tone, and Bastian doesn’t have to wait for the chuckle at the end of the sentence to know he’s kidding. “You’re pretty important, still.”

“I better be, arsehole.”

“You are! Just wait until I upload my next Instagram picture, you’re going to love it.”

“I am now officially scared of what you might upload.”

“You just have to wait and see,” he says mischievously. “But in the meantime, what do you say we stay here for a while and then go back to our bedroom?” Lukas inquires with a hint of mischief in his voice. “I don’t really know how late it is, but I still don’t want this night to end.”

“Yeah,” he replies, knowing exactly what Lukas means. “Sounds perfect to me.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://twitter.com/Podolski10/status/488525000551727104) you have the picture Lukas uploaded to his Twitter account a few hours ago. And also, [the one](http://t.co/X2hdH6Vn7k) he uploaded to his Instagram. _is2g._


End file.
